A Random and LoveyDovey Story
by marinav92
Summary: What does somebody do when is bored? Easy, help the RowdyRuff Boys get out with the PowerPuff Girls! -Random Fanfic- Dedicated to: The wonderful dejiko001!


Me: well…I got no Japanese classes today :D!

Hilary: So…what is this…?

Edward: Hilary-chan! :D

Black Shadow: …Why is he here

Edward: …what was your name…Pervert-chan!

Black Shadow: *death glare*

Edward: …Pink Shadow?

Black Shadow: …You dare call me PINK!?  
Hilary: …Black Shadow…shut the *bleep* up…hey…why is it censored!?

Me: Nobody wants to hear someone as cute as you to curse~

Hilary: …*bleep*

Me: Anyways…I'm in a good mood, so I decided to make a one-shot. This is dedicated to the talented and wonderful: dejiko001! It was her birthday like…two weeks ago…and besides she's pretty much an awesome artist :)

Black Shadow: …And we're here because…

Me: dejiko001 likes all three of you… Edward will appear in the fic…just for dejiko001 xD

Hilary: D:!

Black Shadow: …*purrs* I'm going to love this

Edward: All right!…let's start

***

**Warnings:** Randomness, perverted, OC's are going to appear (ADL:TMotR's)!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…but I own my milk…which is over now…¬¬ I want more milk!

**Inspiration:** My random mind, "Move your dead bones" by Dr Reanimator and dejiko001's videos in youtube :)

* * *

**A Random and Lovey Dovey Day**

**(Edward's POV)**

Ah…the sun is shining so brightly today!

I'm lying on the green turf of Tokyo city's park, feeling the breeze on my cheeks and the sun heating my defenseless skin with its rays.

I feel so happy…

…Even though I'm an orphan, my best friend is on classes (I skipped…cheers for laziness!), my love interest is probably salivating for my archi-contra-emo rival…Romeo (He likes to be called Crimson Shadow because his name is so lame…pfft Romeo) right in this instant and a spider is on my hand…

OMG A SPIDER!

SO FREAKING AWESOME!

I'll call her Ms. Asshole

Hello Ms. Asshole, how are you doi-AHH! SHE BIT ME! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!?

…Oh I know…I changed her gender…I'm sorry Mr. Asshole

AH! HE BIT ME AGAIN!

SHOO MR. ASSHOLE, GET AWAY!

"Momoko-san, we need to get to class!"

I stand up and blink a couple of times.

That voice…Oh I know! It's that Miyako from my school. I know her pretty well…

I kinda invited her like 49 times on a date and got turned down those 49…but who counts anyways…

I look at her running towards the heroine-girl and a raven-haired girl walking behind them. They all go with me in Tokyo Highschool. The good part is that I already passed Miyako's crush …

But now…hell Kaoru has a great body…

Just like my best friend sister…but she's like my sister…eww…incest…eww

Hearing movements, I turn to look at three boys hiding behind some trees…

I know who they are…those are the RowdyRuff Boys…

They really grew to 17 year old! Wow…they are a year older than me…They have the same age as Romeo…GRRR ROMEO!

…AAAH ROMEO I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!

I don't know what he has that I don't…except the attitude, face, intellect…well I have bright blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin and I'm slim…

I'M HOT….but of course…he had to be hotter…

Stupid emo-boy…

Anyways, returning to the RRBZ…they seem to stalk the girls…

I'm bored…

I'm going to help the boys :D!

***

(Three hours later)

There they come…

Jujuju

I made a deal with the boys…I'm going to help them in everything and they give me a chocolate…so I'm going to kill myself with work, Kaoru's temper and shouts…

But who cares, anything for a chocolate bar :D!

Yay, I'm imagining emoticons!

This is so cool!  
:D Happy

D: Sad

:3 Evil

:( Very Sad

"EDWARD!"

e_e In Problems…

I turn around to find my brunette best friend with the ends of his hair painted a rich blue, looking at me with a glare in his cute girly eyes…

Thank god he doesn't read minds, or I would be dead because of the girly naming…

"Why are you helping villains?"

"Sebastian…I can explain..."

"They told me you rented the entire freaking French 5-star restaurant and kidnapped three girls from our school for a date!"

"But Sebastian, the chocolate bar!"

"…You made all of this for a chocolate bar?"

"…:D"

Sebastian slaps his own forehead with his hand, making me snicker. He looks so helpless…

I love helplessness ):D

Oh, another emoticon in mind!

"Where did you got all the money for this anyway?" He asks, turning his face towards mine. I smile at him, my cute charming full of honey.

"I robbed the money from Lindsey's account~"

"…You're kidding…isn't it?"

"…Well, she's rich anyways…a couple of trillions of dollars won't affect her"

I hear him groan, turning to the opened closet of the kitchen. His eyes widen when he looks at my three captives, trying to move and shout.

"…"

"Oh…I see…I must confess that now that you've seen them, I can't let you go"

He turns his glare towards me, his girly, GIRLY eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean"

"…That you're going to serve the food…"

"…"

"unfortunately…There's only a uniform…and it's a dress"

His eyes widen and a look of pure rage appears in his normally smiling face.

(30 minutes later…)

"How are you my darling Kaoru?" The RowdyRuff called Butch says, looking at the oh-so-sexy-godess-from-my-school with flirty eyes.

"Horrible"

"I love you too"…

"…May I take…your fucking order!?"

Uh…Sebastian looks mad…

I'm so mad…

Sebastian is using a black French frilly dress with a brunette wig on his head.

Wow, he looks just like Hilary…

"Sebastian"

"Yeah…EDWARD"

"…If you were a girl…I would sex you up"

Sebastian stomps on my feet hard, making me start screaming.

"And if your weren't my best friend…I would kill you"

He leaves, stomping furiously on the floor, leaving me looking at the RowdyRuff's with their dates…

Brick making Momoko blush and shout at him while he smirks a flirty smirk..

Boomer makes Miyako laugh happily, blushing at him cutely…

And Butch…

Well, he's molesting Kaoru…

Oh yes some action!

"Edward…"

Sebastian calls me, making me turn to him. He points at the door, to see my maroon-haired rival enter with my lovely orangehaired maiden and with a fume blond Lindsey…

Oh oh

…insert nervous face…

O_O

Perfect!

"EDWARD, YOU ROBBED MY THREE THRILLION DOLARS AND YOU…AHH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SEBASTIAN!?"

Sebastian's right eye twitches.

"Your Sebastian?"

I turn towards the RRBZ...Butch is taking Kaoru to some private place (what a perv) Brick tries to do the same with Momoko (What a perv…too) and Boomer kisses Miyako…

Aww, look what I've done!

I'm so happy!

I'm going to make two couples have babies :D!

"Sebastian…I knew you had fetishes but…come on" Gabby says (my delicious maiden in love with the emo boy) her orange eyes looking at him with a blush.

"…WHAT, EDWARD YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!?"

"So you made my best friend do that Edward" Romeo says, looking at me with annoyance "You're gay I suppose"

…Oh no he didn't…

"I'M NOT GAY!...AND HE'S MY BFFFAEBFY!"

Romeo looks at me with annoyance…

"BFFAEBFY?"

"…I don't know what it stands for…" I say, looking at him with a nervous smile, "But he's my best friend"

"NOT FOR MUCH!"

I turn around to find Momoko and Kaoru…both of them running towards me with knives…

Oh god…

"NEED TO GOOOOOO!"

I ran away, both of them with Lindsey following my every step…with knives, plates and…OMG THAT'S A BAZZOKA!? WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET IT!?

AHH! I WON'T DO THIS EVER AGAIN!

…Oh, who am I kidding?...Tomorrow I will set up a date between Alexander (or known as Black Shadow too) and Hilary :D!

Dangerous and sexy...just like Butch and Kaoru! x3

* * *

Me: Randomness is over!

Hilary: …

B. Shadow: …

Me: …anyways, hope you liked the funny chapter dejiko001 :3 chao chao


End file.
